


And I Know That Down The Hall They Wish We Never Would

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [22]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cloaca, M/M, POV Second Person, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Even when you lose, you win.





	And I Know That Down The Hall They Wish We Never Would

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I should have been working on. Oh well, enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Leibi97 for the help with the German!

"You're _trapped_ , Perry the Platypus," you gloat, not for the first time, as you lean over where he's bound spread-eagle on an angled metal slab in your backup laboratory. He's _attractive_ like this, all sweat-soaked fur over hard muscle, eyelids hanging heavy over his deep brown eyes, breathing hard. Thick metal manacles hold his wrists and ankles in place, with more loops around his waist and tail to really immobilise him, and you can do whatever you want to him so you cup a hand around his jaw and kiss at the underside of his smooth bill. He lets out a soft growl of protest, struggling once again against the restraints holding him in place, but you've worked hard to make them escape-proof.

Of course, it helps when he doesn't actually _want_ to escape.

You let your other hand wander further down, past his swollen cock to where the base of your largest anal plug peeks out of his cloaca. The slightest nudge to it makes him whine through clenched teeth, a sound that goes straight to your own straining erection. So, of course, you poke at it some more, wiggling it around inside him to see all the different expressions he makes.

He's glaring at you by the end, quite clearly demanding release. In multiple senses of the word. And you can't let him have _that_ just yet, so "Say 'please'," you murmur into his bill, knowing full-well how impossible it is.

The look he gives you in response is downright murderous.

Somehow that's all he does, unmoving but for his cock twitching against his belly as he breathes. A trail of precum carves its way down through the thick teal fur below it, stretching halfway along his tail, leaving a sticky mess in its wake. Time seems to stand still while you wait for him to react... but he doesn't. Too patient for his own good.

You didn't do all this for _patience_ , so you pull at the plug, gently easing it out of him. See how he feels with a hole to be filled.

The difference is immediate. His eyes fall shut, hips twitching towards you, visibly shaking with need. A side of him you rarely get to see. He's so open and vulnerable right now, stripped of the usual stoic mask he wears, and you know the only reason he lets you see him like this is because he _trusts_ you. It feels nice, being trusted. Better than being _hated_.

"How's my favourite nemesis doing, huh?" you say, setting the plug to one side, and he chirrs plaintively at you. Adorable. The adorablest. There's no way you can resist _that_ , so you place a kiss between his eyes with a "Yes, I love you too, Perry the Platypus", pushing a finger inside him to make sure he's still lubed up. Which he is, so you have nothing to worry about.

With your other hand, you undo your pants, letting them fall just enough that you can get a firm grip on yourself. Two slow pumps to spread your precum, and you stretch up on your toes to rub your cockhead over his entrance.

He growls again, louder this time, _demanding_ you get on with it. So much more _fun_ than his earlier stubbornness.

So you pull away. Step back and watch. Let him squirm against his restraints, it's not like he can get free. Not without the bright red button just beside his head that he's avoided thus far, even though it's _clearly_ within reach. Again, _entirely_ too patient for his own good.

You're nowhere near as patient as he is, so you lean in again a few seconds later, fingertips resting on the button. "Ready?"

At his nod, you press it, releasing him. Before he can so much as twitch a muscle, you flip him over, pinning his shoulders to the metal slab while you slide your cock into him from behind. He cries out as you take him to the hilt, loose and stretched from the time you've spent preparing him, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth metal.

One second, two, and he's pushing back, already eager for more.

"You like this, don't you," you whisper, rocking into him slowly. The tail curled around your leg confirms that yes, he does. As do the adorable little squeaks he makes when you brush against any of his sensitive spots. And the way he shifts to meet every thrust, driving you deeper into him. "What does it feel like, huh?" you continue, spare hand drifting around to where his cock hangs heavy below him. "I bet you feel so full with my cock inside you. You really can do anything, can't you?"

His inner walls flutter around you and you let out a quiet moan. He's so good to you. So strong and handsome and competent, always pushing you to do better, _challenging_ you. He's the reason you've kept going, even when your schemes crashed down around you yet again. Where would you be without him, huh? _Not_ banging his brains out, that's for sure.

Warmth pools low in your gut as you move with him, feeling him buck between your hand and your cock, slowly but surely bringing you closer to the edge. "You're so good, Perry the Platypus, so good..." You're not sure when you started babbling but you can't stop, words spilling out like a flood. 

You hear his voice too, soft little growls urging you on until you're slamming into him the way he wants. If he were anyone else you'd be worried about hurting him, but you've fought him for so long, you know what he can take. This is _nothing_.

He curls his tail under you, cupping your balls gently, and you hiss through your teeth. You're so sensitive right now, every nerve alight with pleasure. The feeling of his fur brushing over you makes your skin prickle, and you know you're not going to last much longer.

"I love you so much, Perry the Platypus." You have to remind him. You have to make sure he _knows_. "Ich liebe dich. Du bist der beste Erzfeind," you whisper, slipping into German like it's an old familiar coat.

He turns his head at that, gracing you with a smile and a firm squeeze around your cock, and that's all it takes. The heat in your gut spreads through you as you empty yourself into him, leaving you drained and empty in its wake. You can't let yourself stop, though, not until you give him the release he needs. He deserves nothing less.

Cum drips from his cloaca as you drive your slowly-softening cock into him, again and again, pulling sounds from his throat on every motion. He loves it, you can tell. The way he arches into your grip is a dead giveaway. You adjust your rhythm with a breathless grin, sliding your hand down to the base as you thrust into him so you're _trapping_ him between your fist and your cock.

All he can do is take it, take _you_ , crying out as he claws at the metal slab until, finally, he can't take any more.

His cock twitches in your hand as he tenses up around you, coming just for you, and you love him so much. Your nemesis, your wonderful boyfriend.

You work him through it, running fingers through the sweat-soaked fur on his back while he shakes against you, murmuring sounds that may be words but could just as easily be meaningless. It doesn't matter.

What matters is the way he goes soft and pliant under your hands. What matters is the way his tail falls to curl weakly around your thigh. What _matters_ is that he's letting down all the walls he uses to keep everyone out, letting you see him at his most vulnerable. He _trusts_ you, and right now that's the most important thing. The only important thing.

Shifting your hand to support his chest, you ease out of him, pulling another whine out of his throat. His cock, already deflated, retreats into his cloaca as you hold his trembling form to your bare chest.

Kicking away your fallen trousers, you carry him to the nearby sofa, letting yourself collapse into it. Beside it rest a stack of washcloths and a half-full bucket, and you lean over to grab the first one. "You were impressive today," you tell him, dunking the cloth in the soapy water. Still warm, thankfully.

He rolls his eyes at you as you set about sponging his fur clean, gorgeous as ever.

"No, really!" you say, admiring the way his muscles flex under your hands as you work. "I thought for _sure_ I could make you cum first, but you proved me wrong." As usual. "And that's, you know, attractive."

Less painful than a regular thwarting, too.

Setting the damp washcloth to one side, you tuck him into your side, absently stroking his thick fur. He's so warm and cuddly like this, closer to the tiny platypus he appears to be than the suave semiaquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury you know and love. You almost think he's asleep already, his breathing soft and even, but then he chirrs languidly and crawls up to rest his bill against your neck. His weight is comfortable and you let out a contented sigh, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Lay With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IE5nOiQON8) by Goodnight Nurse.
> 
> Again, credit to Leibi97 for help with the German. (Translations: "I love you", "you're the best nemesis". Although it should've been understandable enough from context at least.)
> 
> So. Recently (uh about two weeks ago) the r/fanfiction discord server celebrated its second birthday. With a spontaneous game of CAH or three. Containing the custom card "Raw-dogging a platypus to an ungodly cum-filled climax." because ~~peeps know me~~ of course it does. Long story short, I decided to write it, except more _tasteful_.


End file.
